The present invention relates to improvements in hexagonal building structures. It is known that buildings having geometrical plan shapes, such as hexagons and octagons can be fabricated using a frame of steel or other metal including a tension ring and a compression ring to form the roof support.
The terms "tension ring" and "compression ring" are terms of art. Briefly, a tension ring includes a rigid member extending between and joining the tops of all columns. Roof trusses extend from the column to a central integral member, generally of a shape similar to that of the plan shape of the building and the tension ring, called the "compression ring". Thus, the compression ring joins the inner ends of the roof trusses and rafters, whereas the compression ring joins the outer ends of the roof trusses and rafters, and couples them to the support columns. When load is applied to the roof, the inner ring is placed in compression and the outer ring is placed in tension, thus giving rise to the terms of art.
According to the present invention, the tension ring is supplied in six separate tubular steel beams to be fabricated into the tension ring at the construction site. Further, a novel connection joins the tension ring members to the columns and the outer ends of the roof trusses with threaded fasteners, thereby facilitating erection and, if desired, breakdown of the building frame. Further, the tension ring members are specially provided with channels for securing the lowermost portion of roof panels as well as for securing the upper edge of wall panels to permit the wall panels to be inserted or removed in a "lift-and-pull" type of movement. The bottoms of the upright support columns are secured to the building base, whether a foundation or floor slab, by means of base plates which permit inward and outward adjustment of the columns. This reduces the tolerances at which the anchors need be placed to properly locate the columns.
The frame is adapted to receive prefabricated sandwich-panels for both the roof and the walls. Alternatively, wood panels may be used for the roof, if desired.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.